


Mine

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!thomas, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Thomas and Omega!Newt<br/>no warnings. just pure fluff and guck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

70% of the gladers were alphas. 27% were betas.

That left the last few percents to be Newt, who was an omega.

None of the alphas were ready for the omega coming. When the loud beep went off telling them that a new glader was coming, they did not expect to be suffocated with the smell of an omega in heat. They definitely didn’t like not being able to control their minds and bodies when the smell hit their noses. This led to all of the gladers eyeing the omega, who was curled up in a ball at the bottom of the box, trying to figure out what was making them go crazy because they’ve never witnessed an omega before. They’re bodies just instinctively told them what the blonde was. They watched him and took in his young features and straight blonde hair. If he wasn’t mindlessly grabbing at the gravel floor and groaning every few minutes, he would’ve looked perfectly innocent.

Some gladers almost jumped into the box after the blonde with the smell controlling them, but alphas like Thomas and Alby shoved them away from the box and ordered them to go somewhere else. That was around the time when the omega cried out for somebody to come and take him, and that almost caused a war between the alphas. The betas didn’t seem to be effected, so they surrounded the edge of the box with Minho ordering them.

With shaking hands, Thomas got everyone’s attention and then pointed at the shaking and whining omega. Nobody said a word except for Minho who yelled unafraid at a stubborn alpha. 

With most of the attention on him, Thomas ordered for two betas to take the blonde to one of the cabins and lock him in there. His instincts told him that this was normal for an omega to act like this and cause the normally organized and stable gladers to lose their control. The blonde needed somewhere to stay and work himself through the heat. 

The alphas who had their minds on set and seemed to have most of the control of their bodies, quickly agreed and told a few betas to go get the blonde. Minho, Ben, and Chuck all jumped down quietly and slowly convinced the blonde to come out of the box and to somewhere safe. The blonde cried and shrieked for someone to take him and mate him, but he was ignored. He was led, mostly carried, to a cabin and was locked in with Thomas to guard the door. Thomas finally got a name from the blonde through the shrieks and crying. His name was Newt.

With that in mind, some may think the alphas controlled everything and had everything organized still, but they would be wrong. The leader was Newt now. Ever since he had came out of the cabin fully sane, he’s been keeping everyone on their toes and content. If there was any problem, Newt was the one everyone went to. Newt got the situation under control and calmed everyone around him. He didn’t need to do or say much. His aroma itself seemed to sink into everyone and left them satisfied and fulfilled. His touches also helped too. 

"Thomas is over there." 

Newt looks up at Frypan as he places his plates in the sink in front of him. The cook points to his right, and Newt quickly looks and sees that Thomas was sitting on a patch of grass looking at the walls of the maze. Newt thanks Frypan and heads over to see him. He sits down and leans his head to lay on Thomas’s shoulder knowing that Thomas knew it was him just from his smell. 

"What’s wrong?" Newt asks quietly after a few minutes of silence. He watches Thomas look at the grass.

"It’s been a long time since I first got here. I-I just don’t know how we’re ever going to get out of here." Newt immediately swings his leg over Thomas’s lap as soon as he hears the shaking of the alpha’s voice. Thomas doesn’t even think about it when he places his hands on Newt’s waist. 

"You need to stop thinking like that Tommy," Newt teases with a sincere smile even though Thomas isn’t looking at his face, but at his chest. He huffs and then caresses the brunette’s face and pulls it up to look in his eyes.

"We’re going to get out of here. We’re not going to be here forever. Whoever put us here couldn’t possibly just leave us here to die right? That’s just..it doesn’t make sense if that’s so," Newt tries to comfort him. He loved Thomas. He loved him ever since he guarded his cabin the first night he was here. Newt had flirted his way into Thomas’s heart and exposed the long lasting feelings he had for him too. Thomas had asked him to be his mate that day. 

The bite on his neck helped prove that.

He rubs his thumbs along Thomas’s cheeks when he doesn’t respond except for a small smile. Newt laughs and then kisses him right on the lips. He tries to pull away, but Thomas chases after him causing them to reverse their positions. Thomas was on top of him now. 

Shivers went through his body as Thomas seeks out the mark on his neck and slowly runs the tip of his tongue along it. Newt mewls at that.

"No sex in the open field! How many times do we have to tell you this!" 

Newt’s face reddens when he hears Gally yell that making Thomas laugh against the skin of his neck. Thomas pulls his head up to talk in Newt’s ear.

"Let’s go find ourselves a free cabin."

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts, please send them to my tumblr newtntommy  
> love to write them :)


End file.
